Upright vacuum cleaners comprise a base having a surface cleaning nozzle and a handle portion which contains dust separation and storage means. Typically, the dust separation and storage means comprises a paper and/or cloth filter bag. However, more recently, upright vacuum cleaners using cyclonic dust separation and storage means have been developed.
Upright vacuum cleaners typically have a rotating brush which is positioned above the surface cleaning nozzle. The bristles of the rotating brush extend downwardly so as to contact the surface, typically a carpet, which is to be cleaned.
The handle of an upright vacuum cleaner is typically operable between an upper storage position and a lower operating position. Numerous upright vacuum cleaners include or are adapted to receive extension hoses so that the upright vacuum cleaner may also be operated as an above-floor vacuum cleaner. When an upright vacuum cleaner is operated in the above-floor mode, the handle is typically locked in the upper storage position. Accordingly, in order to avoid damage to the carpet when the vacuum cleaner is used in the above-floor mode, either the rotating brush must be disengaged from the motor or the surface cleaning nozzle must be raised above the carpet.
Upright vacuum cleaners may include height adjustment means. Such means are used to adjust the height of the nozzle of a vacuum cleaner to two or more positions above the surface to be cleaned.